


Tin

by sloganeer



Series: 1, 2, 3, 4, tell me that you love me more [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: “I’ve been listening to every single word you’ve said for 13 years, not 10.”David groaned. “You’re right. How?” He had to put the can down so he could use both arms to hug Patrick. “Where did all that time go?”“The years we’ve spent in bed were pretty good.”-This is year 10.





	Tin

“Hey.” Patrick opened the door, but he didn't come in. “Did you know wine comes in cans now?”

“Oh, sweetie.” David held up a hand, and Patrick passed him a pink can, wet with condensation. “You haven’t heard a single word I’ve said to you for the last 10 years, have you?”

He came inside and closed the door behind him. It was just a coat room, so there was no lock, which was how Patrick found him in the first place. But David hadn’t looked very hard for a room with a lock. He just needed to get away. He needed to not be in the middle of everything.

David shifted over, to the hemmed edge of his father’s overcoat that he had spread on the floor. He let Patrick sit on the lumpy part with the collar. Patrick wrapped his arm around David and guided his head down to his shoulder.

“13 years,” he said.

“Hmm?” David sipped his wine slowly. This would be his third, and he was only supposed to have two.

“I’ve been listening to every single word you’ve said for 13 years, not 10.”

David groaned. “You’re right. How?” He had to put the can down so he could use both arms to hug Patrick. “Where did all that time go?”

“The years we’ve spent in bed were pretty good.”

“Don’t try and cheer me up,” David said. “I’m determined to be miserable tonight.”

He thought he was joking, but Patrick didn’t laugh. He didn’t say anything actually. They just sat there together, on the coat room floor, listening to the party happening on the other side of the wall. 

“Sorry,” Patrick whispered. David hated hearing the pain in his voice.

“No, no, do not apologise for my parents. This party is not your fault.”

“I didn’t stop them, though!” he said. “I thought it sounded fun. Nice. It’s been a long time since everyone has been in the same place.”

David kissed him. He pulled Patrick’s legs underneath his. He wrapped Patrick’s arms around his neck. He kissed his husband and didn’t stop until his husband was kissing him back.

“I love you,” David said.

Patrick grinned. “I know.”

“I also hate you,” he continued, “but my brain is not your fault.”

Patrick kissed his brain—or his forehead, the closest he could get.

“I won’t be in this coat room forever. I just needed a few minutes alone.” He leaned his head against the softness of all that was hanging above them. David closed his eyes, though it was already dark.

He should’ve known Patrick was listening. 

“I can—“ he said, pulling away.

“Alone means nobody else, except my husband.” David pulled him back into his arms. “Whom I love.” A kiss. “Very much.”

“I know.”

“Shut up.”

They were quiet again. David loved being quiet with Patrick. These were the moments when it all made sense between them. He never questioned the choice he made, 13 years ago on his birthday, 10 years ago today, when he could sit with Patrick and hold his hand.

“Next year, we’ll run away to the Yukon. Spend our 11th anniversary in an icehouse.”

David shook his head. “Fuck that, we’re not doing this again until our 20th.”


End file.
